


Cover Art for 'The Bone Eater' by metarachel

by intheinterim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...I can't believe this is the first thing I'm posting to this site, Cover Art, Fanart, The Author Regrets Nothing, ah screw it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinterim/pseuds/intheinterim
Summary: A quick cover I made (mostly for myself) for metarachel's "The Bone Eater".Author's summary:When Dean wakes in a strange prison cell, he quickly realizes he's become another victim of the mystery monster he and Sam have been hunting: a creature who sucks the marrow right out of people's bones. There are years--sometimes decades--between the killings, and no connection between them but men who were big, strong, and healthy when they disappeared.Dean learns right up close and personal why the monster picks who he picks. Unfortunately, stuck behind bars, consistently outmatched, and growing weaker by the day, he's having a tough time putting that information to good use. But Cas can't hear his prayers anymore (and doesn't owe him shit anyway, the way he left the guy), and Zeke might or might not have his ears on (and might or might not let Sam do anything about it even if he did), and Dean ain't no damsel in distress besides. He's gonna get out of there no matter what it takes, and he's damn well gonna make sure this monster never hurts anyone again--especially not the guy he finally finds the courage to admit he loves.





	Cover Art for 'The Bone Eater' by metarachel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metarachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metarachel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bone Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167437) by [metarachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metarachel/pseuds/metarachel). 




End file.
